


too weak, too young, too dumb.

by wowsheshot



Series: golden days. [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Car Accident, Character Death, Some happy family moments, That was obvious, before You Know, car crash, not too much tho, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsheshot/pseuds/wowsheshot
Summary: December 13, 2009. For Cameron, that was the day everything went horribly wrong.
Relationships: Alice Padovan/Jinyoung Bae
Series: golden days. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829161
Kudos: 1





	too weak, too young, too dumb.

Cameron felt the seat underneath him moving as the car passed on the rough concrete, making his hand tremble as he tried his best to write on his diary. His little tongue stuck out just a bit, his eyebrows furrowing while he put all the effort he could into not messing up. It wasn't truly a good idea, his mother had told him already. He could feel a wave of nausea hit him, but he tried shaking the feeling off. He wanted to document everything, and he was determined to do so. Being car sick never stopped him before, it surely wouldn't now.

His mother, however, was quick to notice her little boy looking sick and, in a matter of seconds, Cam found himself empty handed. It took him a second to process what had happened, before looking up as he realised his precious diary had been slipped out of his hands by his mum, who was smiling softly at him. She kept the colorful book in her hands, though closed. He knew she knew better than to look inside, though he wouldn't mind too much: he never truly hid anything that important from his parents anyways. Still, it didn't stop a pout from forming on his lips.

He felt her hands grab him by the waist and, soon enough, he had been pulled on her lap, her arms wrapped around him ever so gently after she put down his diary on the side of the seat, where it bounced a little with each small bump the car hit. Cameron didn't notice, however, now too distracted by his mother's warm embrace. "You can be the adorable little reporter you are once we get off the car, yeah? Let's not get car sick on the way to your grandparents, they might get worried and you do not want that, right?" she mumbled softly, the boy nodding slowly, still pouting. She chuckled, "How about mama puts on some music, hm? You can choose which song, or even album, we will listen to as well!"

That seemed to be more to Cameron's liking, his expression quickly turning into an excited smile as he bounced on his mum's lap ever so slightly, feeling safe in her loving arms. "Can we play Ale, please?" he asked, his big brown eyes staring right into her hazel ones, and he watched as she smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"Jinnie, could you put on an album by Alessandra Amoroso? Anything, you know Cam will like them all." She shifted her eyes to her husband, her hands playing gently with her son's tiny ones. He simply nodded and did as he was asked, choosing the first album he could find -- not that there were many to choose from anyways: only two had come out by then.

It turned out to be 'Stupida', and the first song to play off the tracklist held its same title. Alice was grateful Cameron did not quite understand many of the lyrics and part of her hoped he never would. Watching her song grow older, likely further away from her and Jinyoung was a terrifying concept. Sure, she'd never want to stop him from doing what he wanted to as long as he was safe, but it was scary to think eventually he wouldn't need her as much. She watched with immense love in her eyes as her son happily sang along to the music, butchering some of the words but mostly being able to sing most of them easily. After all, it was one of his favourite songs, it made sense.

Eventually, the car was filled with chatter coming from both of Cameron's parents. They were talking about his grandparents, he thought. He wasn't entirely sure about that, a bit too focused on the music to truly care or to really hear what exactly they were saying, only a few words sometimes. He had completely forgotten about his diary by then.

Eventually, much to Cameron's dismay, the album stopped playing, all seven songs having come to their end. A pout quickly made its way on his lips, "Dada, can you put on the other album please?" He asked, a hint of whining in his voice. His father simply nodded, but he dismissed with a quick "Later, Cam". Quite clearly not the answer his son had wanted, who whined quite loudly, Alice shushing him softly as she tightened her sweet embrace around him.

With just one sudden loud bang, the mood completely changed. The boy felt his mother's hand rush to cover -- no, protect his head, and the other squeezing his waist. The car was sent off the road, rolling down the hill. Cameron's ears had started ringing, but he was sure he heard the noise of glass shattering, then a sharp pain on the side of his neck. Soon enough, he felt another but just under his left knee and yet another in his right eye.

It mustn't have been that long, but it felt like forever until the car finally stopped moving. He wasn't sure when throughout all of this he had started crying, but he was very much sure stopping would be harder than usual when he looked up at his mother. Her grip on him was still tight, but her hand that was on his head flopped down to her side. Blood. There was so much blood, and it was everywhere. To the boy's horror, he quickly found its source. The shattered glass was all over her mother, specifically the right side of her face, blood pouring out of her skin like Cameron had never seen. Sobs escaped his lips as he shook her lifeless body as best as he couls manage. "Mum? M-Mum?" His words were useless, the woman not showing any signs of life whatsoever.

Her son's tears stained her clothes, mixing with blood, though not only belonging to her. Cameron felt the sharp pain come back as the adrenaline was awfully fast to wear off, though this time way more intense. His hand shot up to its main source. Bad choice. The pain spread to his hand, and his eyes widened when he realised what was its source: glass. Alice had shielded him as best as she could manage, but it hadn't been enough. He looked down, his already irregular breath getting worse and eventually coming to a quick halt with a gasp when he saw the skin under his knee in the same situation. He couldn't open his right eye as well, which only made everything worse, and he felt drops of what he found was blood coming out of it, though to the touch there was no glass around it.

He was reluctant to leave his mother's lifeless body, having sat in front of her for what felt like an impossibly long time, but he needed to. His trembling hands parted from her cheeks, which he was cupping desperately in hopes she'd wake up, and his legs slowly came off her lap, the unbearable pain not helping his movements in the slightest.

Cameron wasn't sure if he was, himself, slow when he moved from the back seat to the driver's, or if time just seemed to be slower than usual in general. Still, his head was already starting to go places, and "places" meant, for the most part, guilt. He wasn't even sure what exactly had happened and how, but he was certain his mother had tried to protect him all along. Was that what had killed her? Surely, she would've had a lot more chances to survive if she prioritised herself, but she didn't. She chose him instead, and he wasn't even sure if he deserved it.

The boy climbed on the driver's seat, next to his father, whose head had hit the steering wheel hard, his eyes closed and blood coming out of his mouth. Glass was everywhere once again, but it mostly hadn't hit him. It gave Cameron hope, but it was quickly destroyed when he realised his father had no pulse, nor breath anymore. He must have died on the spot, but the boy didn't want to accept that. There was no way.

He shook the body as hard as he could, uncontrollable sobs coming out of his mouth as he yelled for his father to wake up, until his breath itched and he couldn't even yell anymore: just cry. And that's all he did, all he could really manage to do. Too weak, too young, too dumb to do anything else.


End file.
